


Let's Be Friends

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 9





	Let's Be Friends

Jongwoon’s the new kid in class. Ryeowook wanted to befriend him.

“Hello.”

“…”

“My name is Ryeowook.”

“…”

“Hey, you don’t have to be shy. I don’t bite.”

“…”

“Hey, are you okay? Am I bothering you? I could leave…”

Jongwoon finally looked up. He reached out his hand and grabbed the back of Ryeowook’s shirt, preventing him from leaving. Ryeowook turned around and looked at Jongwoon and smiled softly. He saw how embarrassed Jongwoon was. His cheeks were bright red, like tomatoes. Ryeowook took Jongwoon’s hand that was clutching his shirt.

“What’s your name?”

Jongwoon shook his head.

“Why don’t you want to tell me?”

Jongwoon shook his head once more.

“I bet your name is beautiful. Come on, tell me.”

Jongwoon bit down on his lower lip before raising his free hand. He pointed at his ear and shook his head once more.

Ryeowook understood.

Ryeowook loosened his grip on Jongwoon’s hand before completely letting go. Without saying another word, Ryeowook turned around and left.

Jongwoon felt a hard tug on his heart, his eyes were already welling up with tears.

Earlier in the morning before the teacher introduced Jongwoon, the little boy asked the teacher to not tell the kids he was deaf. At first, the teacher insisted that the class wouldn’t make fun of him and would welcome him warmly. Jongwoon was persistent with his request, so the teacher eventually gave in. After introducing Jongwoon to the whole class, he bowed and then walked towards the empty seat at the corner of the room by the window. In between classes, the other kids tried talking to him. He wanted to tell them that he cannot hear them, but he was afraid that they would make fun of him and bully him, so he just smiled at the politely and declined their offer of going to lunch with them. In his previous school, he was bullied for being deaf. Kids always made fun of him and mocked him. Nobody ever tried to befriend him because he was different.

After Ryeowook walked out on him, which was about twenty minutes ago, he buried his face on his folded arms and quietly cried. He felt horrible. He wanted to go home. He doesn’t want to go to school anymore. Nobody likes him. Nobody would want to be friends with him. Nobody will ever—

Jongwoon felt a light tap on his shoulder. He pretended to be asleep.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jongwoon, out of annoyance, raised his head. He was about to scowl at the person disturbing him but he was surprised when he saw Ryeowook.

Ryeowook was shocked when he saw the fat tear stains on Jongwoon’s face.

“Oh my gosh, why are you crying?!”

“…”

“Wait, you can’t hear me…”

“…”

“D-Don’t cry, please!”

Ryeowook was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to tell Jongwoon not to cry so he decided to act it out with his entire body instead.

To Jongwoon, Ryeowook looked silly. He smiled.

When Ryeowook saw him smile, he sighed in relief.

Ryeowook wanted to tell Jongwoon why he left, but he doesn’t know how to explain it without using words. So Ryeowook started acting out what he wants to say, and Jongwoon just smiled even wider. Jongwoon took a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag.

‘I got an ear infection when I was seven that caused me to lose my hearing. I can read. Just write what you have to say.’

Ryeowook saw the note and smiled. He took the pencil and paper from Jongwoon.

‘I went to the library to get a book. I didn’t know how to tell you, so I just left. Were you crying because of me?’

‘I thought you didn’t want to be friends with me when I told you I was deaf…’

Ryeowook felt guilty after seeing what Jongwoon wrote. He didn’t mean to leave like that. He didn’t mean for Jongwoon to feel that way.

Ryeowook grabbed his bag and pulled out a book he got from the library.

He took another piece of paper and wrote a note. He placed it on top of the book before handing it to Jongwoon.

‘I’m sorry I left. I went to the library to get this. I really want to be friends with you.’

It was a book about sign language. Jongwoon’s eyes were welling up with tears.

Ryeowook just giggled. He tapped Jongwoon’s shoulder again to get his attention.

Ryeowook raised his hands and signed, ‘I’m Ryeowook. What’s your name?’

Jongwoon’s eyes were wide and watery. He sniffled and grabbed Ryeowook’s hand. Jongwoon pulled him closer and landed a soft kiss on Ryeowook’s cheek.

Ryeowook blushed. Jongwoon just smiled.

Jongwoon opened Ryeowook’s palm. With his finger, he wrote his name on Ryeowook’s skin.

‘Jongwoon’


End file.
